


2103

by larawashere, zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Betrayal, M/M, Police, Politics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larawashere/pseuds/larawashere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: The world is no longer the same as it used to be. The streets have gone darker, abandoned buildings are shelter for not only drug addicts, but also humans with deformities, plastic surgery freaks and rebels. The rich have gone richer, the poor even poorer, people degrade themselves on television for a couple of bucks and, the Police Agency rummages through the filthy streets in search for thieves, murderers and anyone else who dares to question the Emperor ́s words.Armie, a loyal subject of the Emperor, was taken under the man’s wings when he was just a child; with him, Armie got educated, learned how to fight and became one of his most trusted allies, no to mention one of the top agents in the police force, who will do everything to protect the citizens of Carnelian.What not even the Emperor knows is that Armie was involved in a torrid romance with his brilliant partner, Timothée, who now sneaks around the streets as he flees from the police. Why he escaped and what he found out remains a secret to Armie, who now not only has to chase the love of his life, but also try to decide where his alliance lies, with the Emperor or Timothée.





	2103

**2103 is a work that will be posted on it´s own tumblr page. For anyone who wants to check it out, please follow [this link](https://2103thefanfiction.tumblr.com/post/187338698017/the-world-is-no-longer-the-same-as-it-used-to-be).**

** **


End file.
